


2015.12

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuya find comfort on the other side of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2015.12

**Author's Note:**

> Well i felt a tiny bit sappy towards the end of this... xD

"Flight 701, from Tokyo is soon landing at New York international air port." 

Kazuya snaps his eyes opens, when he hears the blurry voice in his tired ears, as the voice becomes more clearer to him. He yawns as he snaps his jaw-bone in place. He was here, managing to escape the busy life in Tokyo and from his mother pleading to stay home for Christmas and rest. But no he was at the other end of the ocean. A promise to another soul that they should meet. 

He grabs his bag from the trailing rail in the huge airplane hanger before Kazuya steps outside the busy life of New York air plane deport. He lits a smoke and blows out a huge huff of air as the different air sucks into his lungs. Somewhat different, it feels heavier and dryer but Kazuya enjoys this weather change. No one does recognize him from where's standing, leaning against a wall in a pair of vintage jeans and a leather jacket. Blowing out the smoke from his mouth as the dark shades hides his tired eyes. 

"You know that's smoking is bad for you..." 

Sarcasm, but Kazuya smiles. He had missed that voice so much. He opens his eyes letting the puff of smoke falter into the air as his eyes travels over the black Mercedes, and no he's not even going to imply the word "fancy" but then his eyes meet the most stunning intense brown eyes, brown eyes which he had missed. But the sarcasm is gone from that face, and that's left is a longing look. 

"Hi, Jin."

Jin obvious is chuckling.

"Is that all you can say, after spending month's apart?" Well weeks maybe not exactly months, but it felt like it but now Jin's face lits up at Kazuya huff as he honks his horn.

"Come on you shiny idol, you don't want to spend the rest of the night in this place." Jin teases as Kazuya steps over to him. Jin shifts back to the driver seat as Kazuya throws inside his backpack in the back before he climbs into the passenger seat. 

"I've missed you too bakanishi..." Kazuya grumbles. 

"Oi, only Pi calls me that." Jin mutters, before he takes a good look at his grumbling lover. "You should sleep some. It will be an hour drive before we reach my apartment and don't you even deny it, but you are tired." Jin tells him softly, as he turns down the radio from the blaring base, so Kazuya can catch a few minutes sleep when he starts the engine. 

"I've really missed you." 

"Yea, me too."

\--

"We're here." Jin says softly as he kills the engine. He looks at that, yea he could define cute sleeping face which lay resting against the window. 

"Kazuya, do I have to carry you up the stairs and into my apartment..." Jin teases as he leans forward pressing a kiss on his cheek.

Kazuya just huffs as he opens his eyes.

"I can manage." As he yawns.

"Yea, I can see that." Jin chuckles at his stubborn lover. He steps out of the car and before Kazuya can even add anything, Jin slings his bag over his shoulder and with a smirk he begins to walk towards his apartment. Kazuya sighs, but let's Jin be the gentleman. In fact he was tired and the jet lag was drawing over him.  
Kazuya manage to step out of his shoes, dropping his jacket on the floor not bothering of being the polite one. Before he fell down into a soft bed in Jin's bedroom. Jin who had seen the ordeal just chuckled as he buts down Kazuya's bag on the bedroom floor and sees Kazuya form snuggled around his pillow.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" 

"No..:" comes a tired muffled reply. 

When Kazuya came too, all he hears is complete silent. The thumping in his head from the jet-lag was gone and he wonder how many hours he had slept. 

"Sleepy beauty awakens..." Kazuya feels the warm breath against his ear and he chuckles as he blinks his eyes opens. Rolling over in the bed, he was met by the lump of Jin's body as he snuggles close up and "humms" quite contently. Jin puts the book away which he had been reading from when Kazuya slept. 

"So, are you hungry now?" He teases a bit as he let's his finger curl in those dark locks, and before Kazuya can utter a sound. His stomach makes a howling sound. 

"I'll take that as a yes..." Jin chuckles as he climbs off the bed. Kazuya snorts as he turns around to the other side. Not really wanting to leave the bed quite yet. When Kazuya wakes up again, it was because of the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. He frowns not even remembering dozing off. But his stomach growls after hunger and Kazuya groans as he finally seems to find the strength to sit up. He pads towards the kitchen as he ruffles his hair a bit and stumbles through the threshold of the kitchen. 

Jin obvious saw that flawless entrance.

"I know you haven't been drinking and its just jet-lag drunkenness, but you look drunk."

Kazuya of course sends him a tired and jet-lagged; the famous "Kame glare" as he slumbers down on a chair. 

"Didn't meant to sleep this long..." 

"Obvious you needed it and you will feel better with some food in that stomach." 

Kazuya smiles when he sees the plate of American pancakes with syrup and mushed strawberries being served. 

"Eat." 

"Well?" Jin asks after he watches as Kazuya swallows and the smile he's receiving is enough. Jin sees Kame take another bite and seeing those lips tug into more to a smile of enjoyment. He sighs, he was going to hate himself for this, breaking the relaxed tension in the air. But they needed to talk.  

"Kazu, we need to talk." Jin breaks the relaxed air in the room, and Kazuya blinks as he finally get's what Jin means.

"Talk about what?" 

"Why you are here." Jin tells him as he sees Kazuya take another bite.

"Cause I miss you, can't a lover have the right to miss the person he love?" Kazuya finally snaps as he looks at Jin sitting across from him. Jin sighs, knowing it wasn't only why Kazuya was here. Half across the world.

"Kazu, tell me the truth."

Kazuya knows he can't fool Jin, he's a fool for trying.

"Taguchi is leaving." His eyes met Jin and Jin sees it all. The tiredness, the emptyness and also a glimmer of hope and that Kamenashi that would fight for everything that comes in his way. He would fight this to preserve KAT-TUN. 

"And there's nothing to prevent that?" Jin asks entwining his fingers with Kazuya's, his arms had been resting on the table since he gave up on eating. 

"No, he's leaving." 

"I'm sorry." Jin reassures him, not really knowing what to really say. 

Kazuya squeezed back.

"Don't be its been over 15 years since KAT-TUN set sail, We'll manage." Jin hears the broken voice, but he knows they will be strong, like they always been. 

"So what happens now?" Jin tugs at the hand and gives the knuckles a kiss. To reassure his lover he was there to listen, and no matter what try to take the pain away. In fact he was the first one to leave the band after all. 

"Mayor Dome tours, the dates are set. After that we are taking a hiteus before we set sail once again."

Jin walks around the table edge and Kazuya looks at him with puzzled eyes.

"Jin?" as lips closed over his when the older lean down to kiss him. 

"I'm sorry." Kazuya smiles into the kiss.

"Don't be..." He says as Jin brings him up to his feets "Make love to me." Kazuya's voice fallows as their kisses get's more heated up as passion begins to grow. Jin moans as he feels hips roll teasingly against his. Finding the bed sounded like a good idea.

"Then stop your teasingly hips so i can move towards a more comfortable place." Jin teases as Kazuya huffs. But Jin silence him with a kiss as he begins to move away slowly from the kitchen. Leaving clothes scattered around the rooms.

\- 

Jin tugs at Kazuya's upper lip with his blunt teeth, as he "hums." and Kazuya still buzzes in the after match as he just wraps his arms around Jin's waists to bring him closer.   
Kazuya blinks, seeing the look in Jin's dark brown pools. "What?" He asks when he sees those eyes gazing slightly over his face, like they where focusing on something. Kazuya arch an eye-brow. At that Jin chuckles. 

"Your fashionist fargo to cut a few millimeters on your left eyebrow." and Jin had just to pinpoint that one out, did he? But Jin leans down and presses a kiss over his left eye-brow and there Kazuya just melts even more and he feels utterly flattered. Those lips continues nipping around the brow - and Kazuya feels even more touched. The covers slips away from his body a bit when Jin shifts around his body and Kazuya shivers when the cold air flutters against his warm skin. Jin giggles "Sorry about that." As he still licks at the corner of his brow and Kazuya whines as he reaches after the cover and tries once again to hide away from the chill in the room. 

"You're mean." 

"I said sorry." Jin tells him as he catches Kazuya's lips in a deep kiss. 

"Well then i just have to heath you up." He teases as he begins to roll his hips against Kazuya's, and there he feels something grow harder against him. Kazuya's giggle turns to a moan and his cheeks turns flushed. Yea he could definitely say he became warmer now. 

"Jin." Kazuya whines when those hips stop rolling, leaving Kazuya flustered. 

"What you told me you where cold." Jin is back on continue doting on the perfect shaped eye-brows and Kazuya snorts. 

"So don't love you." and there was the nip at the edge of his right eye-brow between two pair of blunt teeth, and no Kazuya wasn't giving in.

"Still don't love you." and Jin knows he's melting, he can feel the smug smirk against his eye-brow. Damn eye-brows for being in the center of attention and he knew how much Jin loved them. He didn't outer it much, but Kazuya very much knew it. 

Jin blows over the tiny stylish ed hairs thus sending shivers through Kazuya's body.

"Still don't love me, huh?" and his eyes met Kazuya's. 

"No..." Kazuya tells him as he smiles and just brings Jin's lips down towards his instead as they snuggles up even more, letting their bodies tangle together underneath the covers. 

"Hmm just for your record don't believe you." Jin tells him that's now ended up on his back with Kazuya sprawled along his body, their legs entangled and Kazuya's head resting on his chest as those eyes where closed. 

"I've missed you." 

Jin smiles as he continues kissing soft lightly feathery touches on the brow he could reach. He wonders how he can earn this mans heart, after everything they have been through.

"I'm still sorry." 

"Hm?" Kazuya, who's relaxed suddenly wondering what Jin meant.

"About Taguchi." 

"Jin, for the last time. Don't dwell on it, it's not your fault." Kazuya presses his lips firmly over Jin's lips.

"It was Taguchi's choice." He whispers against those lips.

"KAT-TUN's falling apart." Jin mumbles, a bit broken as he moans into the kiss as he pulls his arms around Kazuya's strong hips. His thumb rolls over the hip, like he needs reassuring Kazuya he's still there. The younger isn't falling apart. Like he's feeling his heart twitch into a lump. 

"Jin, shut up. You left to go solo so don't lay the blame on yourself. Taguchi left for other personal reasons. It's life and it moves on." 

Jin kisses him as he almost breath's out again. Jin relaxed once again and Kazuya also wonders if he had sounded to professional again. He nips on Jin's under lip and feel the steady breath's from the older man.

"We'll carry on like we always do." 

"On a ship called KAT-TUN?" Jin smiles a bit now as he continues the lazy kissing.

"Yes, on a ship called KAT-TUN 


End file.
